


朱白朱无差/双视角 性格包袱(上)

by dwjzdwx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱一龙 - Fandom, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwjzdwx/pseuds/dwjzdwx
Summary: 和一个两位演员的纯路人朋友聊天，被她捅了刀子，所以我要报社脑洞产物，平行世界，不上升真人禁止舞出LOFTER！禁止舞出LOFTER！首次尝试以第一人称写文，存在大量OOC





	朱白朱无差/双视角 性格包袱(上)

“其实我……有性格包袱。”在某次单人采访中，我对媒体说道。  
对方的工作人员都以为我在自谦，纷纷露出善意的笑容，不过我知道，哪怕我说的是真话，他们也会给我留面子——毕竟他们和因为一部网剧爆红的我存在互利关系，我需要增加曝光度，他们需要我增加点击量。  
这部名为《镇魂》的网剧于去年春天开机，因题材敏感而被改得面目全非，若不是作者提出明确要求，恐怕主角的感情线都会湮灭。它的拍摄时间跨越整个夏季，其中曾面临资金断层的危机，在共同的困难面前，整个剧组变得更加齐心协力，当时所有人想的都是尽力就好，从未觉得它会有播出甚至成为爆款的可能。  
然而命运偏偏走向了大家觉得最不可能的方向，镇魂点燃了今年夏天，点燃了一群观众的热情，他们将我和另一位男主的饰演者白宇一起推上了演艺事业的新高度。  
面对突如其来的人气，我和白宇都有些猝不及防，没等我消化完这份惊喜，接踵而至的各方活动及媒体邀约，很快堆满了工作室的桌面。  
在浪里小白龙的群里商议过后，我们决定一起为镇魂的宣传进行双人营业，媒体一遍又一遍地询问着“对对方的印象”、“对角色的理解”和“拍戏趣事”等相似问题时，那些本以为早已模糊的美好记忆，就这么一点一滴地回到了我的脑海里。  
第一场戏就是给赵云澜涂抹药酒，我们拍摄的时候很尴尬，周围工作人员还在笑场  
发现他有胃病，我承包他三个月的早饭  
和他在休息时一起对唱歌曲、一起玩平衡车、一起掰手腕  
山洞里让我笑掉面具的“哇哦”  
那场他逗我，故意靠在我身上的车内戏  
直到平台放出花絮前，他都不知情的一次偷拍  
……  
有白宇在，每个采访现场都很活跃很欢乐，不知不觉中，我放下了自己的性格包袱，虽然他每次说我幼稚，我就是不承认，但我清楚所谓的幼稚是我面对熟悉在乎的人才会有的表现。以前和媒体相处时用“话题终结者”的方式保护自己，不代表我的体内没有蔫儿坏的基因，没想到曾在少年时代短暂出现的调皮叛逆，会在而立之年被他再次唤醒。  
兴许是看了不少我曾经的访谈和活动视频，白宇一直觉得我脾气好、慢半拍，不擅长应付这些营业，每当我朝他眨巴着眼睛，他都会露出无奈的神色，先一步回答问题，我心安理得地照抄答案，紧接着整间屋子里的其他人一齐流露出了然而又微妙的表情。  
我很享受这种氛围，似乎这样就可以打着营业的幌子，像还在镇魂剧组时一样，正大光明地触碰白宇的皮肤，与他相视而笑，耳语只有我俩明白的梗，处处表现我们的关系有多特殊多密切。

看到那个跨越两代人记忆的国民综艺的邀请函时，我仍有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，直到婵姐在我耳边发出一阵短促压抑的尖叫，我才回过神来：“快本邀请我和小白？”  
“没错！你必须抓住这个机会！”婵姐双眼发亮满面红光，“这可是快本啊！圈里好多人削尖了脑袋都想上，还不一定有镜头，可这回你们俩都是主咖！”  
“我给他打个电话，再一起回复节目组。”  
白宇也收到了邀请函，一接我电话，立即表示一定要和我一起上快本：“龙哥，我说过要保护你的，怎么能让你自己去录节目呢？”  
录制快本的事就这么定了下来，七月二号，我们乘坐同一航班抵达长沙，再乘车前往湖南卫视大楼进行彩排。  
彩排cue流程，最后需要上天台喊话，节目组给出的初版台本没有提及“高冷”，白宇这小皮孩儿非要加上去，我习惯性地舔了一下后槽牙：“你打算把高冷挂在嘴边多久？歌词里写了还不够？”  
白宇眯起眼睛，朝我露出讨好的笑：“龙哥，你在我心里是最好的！一点都不高冷！这就是个梗嘛！让我们的镇魂女神们开心一下。”  
听到他无比顺口地说出“我们的”三个字，我心里突如其来的略微不爽顿时烟消云散：“你就皮吧，反正最后都是我让着你。”  
第二天正式录制前，我们有一个庆祝镇魂破十亿播放量的双人直播任务，所以提前几个小时抵达广播电视大楼，没想到在一天中最热的时候，楼下已经聚集了一群翘首以盼的观众，我再次深切体会到他们对镇魂、对白宇、对我的拳拳真心。  
打开喇叭的开关，我叮嘱他们早些回家，一方面室外温度实在太高，可能会引起中暑；另一方面是综艺录制时间长短难以确定，如果下班太晚，等候在此的大多数是女性，他们的安全很难得到保证。  
进入大楼前，我们一起朝他们鞠了一躬，回应他们的厚爱，哪怕这种爱会随着镇魂的落幕渐渐消散。  
双人直播中，白宇充分发挥一名具有丰富经验的主播的能力，将这次半小时左右的直播主持得笑点满满，精彩纷呈。我不甘示弱，使出浑身解数见招拆招，就连负责帮我们拍摄第三方视角的摄影师都不得不远离摄影机，以免将他的笑声录进去，增加后期处理的工作量。  
直播结束后不久，节目录制正式开始，作为国内综艺主持常青树的何老师如同大家口耳相传的那般亲切，但又有着把控全场的气势，在他和白宇的双重关照下，我难得地全身心投入到每个环节之中。  
节目录制完毕时，已是深夜，走出大楼，我们意外地发现白天守候在外面的人群还没散，对视一眼，白宇轻声道：“龙哥，我们再给他们鞠一次躬吧。”  
后退一步，稍微远离围栏，我们并肩而立，对着这群可爱的镇魂女神们俯身三拜。  
向镇魂女神挥手道别的那一刻，意外地看到芝兰玉树的沈巍站在不远处，朝我抿唇微笑，恍惚一瞬之后，他消失在了原地。  
“龙哥，你在看什么？”  
“没什么，我们走吧。”  
回到酒店，我从白宇助理的手中拿过医药箱，坚持亲自为他脚上受伤的地方上药，当脱去被血洇染出一片痕迹的袜子时，他终于忍不住疼痛，倒吸一口凉气：“龙哥，轻点，疼……”  
“玩游戏跑得又快又猛，我还以为你不知道疼呢！”我没好气地道，同时放轻了手上的动作，“原来拍镇魂的时候也是这样，要不是我及时发现，你就得住院了！怎么和赵云澜一样不懂得照顾自己？”  
话已出口，我才发现不妥，低头调整好自己的表情，重新抬头打量白宇的神色。  
白宇笑得夸张：“龙哥，我不懂得照顾自己，不还有你嘛！”  
我一眼看穿了白宇笑容底下的惴惴不安，认真地盯着他反问：“你知道你刚才的话，是什么意思吗？”  
“我、我当然知道！”  
“那我以后继续照顾你，可别嫌我烦。”  
也许是我答应得太爽快，白宇还在发愣，我仔细地帮他包扎好伤口，合上医药箱：“好了，洗澡的时候小心点，伤口别沾水，早点睡，几个小时后还要赶下场通告。”  
“龙哥，我们这算……在一起了？”白宇急切地从椅子上站起来，我连忙抬起空闲的左手扶着他，嘴角不受控制地往上扬：“如果你觉得现在的场景合适的话，我再正式地问你一次，你需要我照顾吗？”  
“需要需要，我们互相照顾！”白宇开心地露出一口大白牙。

就像天底下所有热恋中的情侣一般，即使经常分隔两地，我们也能见缝插针地秀恩爱：拜托圈内好友关照对方、同款或相似的衣服、微博卡点、公开表示和对方关系好、互相分流黑热搜、隔空pk唱歌、策划盛大告白……只要能想到的方式，都试了个遍。  
随着镇魂的结束，明面上已经“解绑”，我这几个月的生活，除了工作，依然被白宇占满，工作室的员工看我开心，拦截隐瞒了很多负面信息，真正察觉积重难返，是我在一次商业营业后，品牌方要求我录制一段采访短视频作为给粉丝的福利。  
“请问您对‘拢龙’这个称呼是怎么看的？”  
我确实知道新昵称的存在，毕竟不少粉丝在我的微博用这两个字给我留言，我本以为只是某地方言的发散，没表现出明显的反感：“拢龙啊，就，很嗲的样子……”  
第二天，品牌方把未经我过目的视频成品发了出去，看到他们的宣传文案和在我脸上补的后期特效，我打开手机，把文案截图和视频链接发给了婵姐：“我什么时候说过因为这个称呼害羞了？”  
“一龙，有人拿你和白宇这段时间的隔空互动借题发挥，让圈子变得越来越混乱，品牌方也受到了影响。”婵姐过了好久才回复我，“壹心的公关不太重视这些事，他又一直劝我们别告诉你，怕影响你拍戏。你不表态，小室不能擅自出面处理，没想到事情会演变成如今的局面。”  
“什么局面？”我心里有了不好的预感。  
婵姐把好几张打了码的长图发了过来，我清楚水军收钱办事，不讲立场，今天能骂明天就能夸，所以我可以无视水军的废话。但这些图里的人和水军不一样，他们自称是我的粉丝，一边在自己的主页“拢龙拢龙”把我夸上天，一边在别处用最不堪入目的字眼和图片辱骂诅咒白宇，将我对他的亲近关心都说成被迫的营业和谎言，无异于践踏我的真心。  
说我懦弱也好无能也罢，我第一次对做出和白宇在一起的选择产生了动摇：是不是越靠近，对他的伤害越大？  
时隔多日，沈巍又一次出现在我眼前，明知道问不到答案，我还是忍不住开口：“你靠近赵云澜的其中一世肉体凡胎，看他被你身上的气息沾染，英年早逝，你是怎么想的？”  
沈巍说：“后来，我远离了他。”  
我想再多问一句，沈巍又毫无征兆地消失了，此刻我才想起，他接近转世未觉醒的赵云澜，其实是原著中无法过审的番外，剧本没写，剧组没拍。

不管外界如何风雨飘摇，挖土不能停，有天晚上山里雾气浓重，拍出来的镜头效果太差，导演只能给全剧组放假。  
一回到帐篷里，我打开手机，给微信置顶对话框发了条消息：“现在有时间吗？”  
白宇秒回：“这两天没通告，在家里待着。龙哥，你这么早就下班了？”  
“我想开黑。”  
“来吧，你可别玩着玩着就断网掉线了。”  
“你走开！”  
操控英雄在峡谷里横冲直撞的时候，我突然想起白宇曾说我“打游戏太虎了”，对我来说游戏只是一个放松发泄的娱乐方式，在游戏里我想做什么就做什么，哪怕game over还能重新加载复活。可人生不是游戏，无法删档重来，更没有预知规避风险的大神攻略，在这个复杂的圈子里就已经够费尽心思了，何必玩游戏还要苟着，就为了无关紧要的输赢结果？  
“龙哥，你一定要看我在猫晚的表演。”等候新一局匹配队友的时候，白宇一改方才语音指挥的跳脱，变得郑重其事。  
“唱什么歌？”我在浪里小白龙群里问过，但没人告诉我，都说要给我一个惊喜。  
“嘿嘿，保密！”  
“那我拭目以待。”  
猫晚举办当天，导演考虑到组里一些想要买买买的工作人员，贴心地在下午拍完了今日的戏份，让他们到最近的县城，找个网络好点的地方看直播。我也订了一间县城的酒店客房，连上WiFi，静候白宇出场。  
“……原来你是我最想留住的幸运，原来我们和爱情曾经靠得那么近，那为我对抗世界的决定，那为我淋的雨，一幕幕都是你，一尘不染的真心……”  
“你真的决定了？”这回沈巍出现，他的身影变得比上次透明黯淡了许多，若不仔细看，还不一定能发觉。  
“赵云澜是大荒山圣，你是鬼王，你们能不管天王老子，我和他，不行。”  
我看过的剧本里写角色“痛到极致，连哭都哭不出来”，原本觉得是夸张手法，没想到会在此刻亲身经历，记住这种情绪，也许未来演戏能用上。  
“都到了这个时候，你还想着其他事？”沈巍一脸难以置信，我才发觉自己竟然把后面的想法说了出来。  
“不转移注意力，我会更痛。”我挤出一丝笑容，“想得到的人，最后却被我亲手推开，从这点来说，我和你确实挺像。去找赵云澜吧，就当这里是你们没能圆满的一个芥子世界，你走了，我才能真正地向前看啊。”  
沈巍这回是真的消失了，我看着聊天界面里不断往上滚动的消息，指尖控制不住地颤抖。  
“小白，你今晚很帅，唱得也特别棒。”  
“恭喜你追星成功。”  
再等等吧，白宇刚和自己最喜欢的明星互关，我不能坏了他的兴致。

老翟那家伙看人挺准的：“你想做或不想做的事，确实没人能强迫你改变主意，但你吃软不吃硬，有时还不够果断，迟早会因为这两点吃大亏。”  
“那以后就请我们的博士多多赐教。”我半开玩笑地道。  
“赐教不敢当，只要你别每次都拉着我去吃火锅，我就很感激了。”  
当年和老翟的闲聊竟一语成谶，我还在为是否坦白而犹豫不决，另一件事却将白宇推到了风口浪尖上。  
三里屯的视频，舆论对视频的男女主角，几乎全是画风一致的祝福，即使随便一个稍懂拍摄技术的人都能看得出不少怪异之处。  
该结束了。  
我看不到这段藏于暗处的感情的未来。  
或者从另一方面来说，我在野心和爱情的天平之间来回加码，最终视频事件将它压倒在了野心这一边。  
和沈巍不同，我终究只是个担不起万钧山河、天下苍生的凡人。

下篇白宇视角，与本篇时间线不同步


End file.
